Confused
by Badicalness
Summary: Bella Rose and Alice move to New York and meet Anthony Mason a handsome young movie star. What happens when they meet the new guys down the hall? Could Bella be possibly falling for both guys, how will she get out of this confusing situation. All Human
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. 

This is my first fanfiction. Be nice.

Chapter 1:

I'm Bella Marie Swan, chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, and five foot, four inches. I work at a movie theater. It was the only job open when Alice, Rosalie and I decided to move to New York this school year. I don't have a problem with it though. I love movies and I get to get us into them for free. Plus, it's a great job during school. They work with my hours and I get paid pretty well.

Alice and Rosalie are my best friends. Alice is five-foot, black spiky hair, and this little ball of energy just bouncing off the walls. She is a fashion consultant for the high-end clients in here in New York and loves every minute of it. She takes me for free, even if I don't want to go, she keeps saying it's a privilege to shop with her, it's really just a pain in the butt, but I do it to make her happy. Rosalie is five foot eight, DROP DEAD gorgeous, and that isn't exaggerating, she's probably had about, a trillion marriage proposals and about eighty offers to be a model for high end magazines. But for some strange reason she decided to turn that down and become a mechanic. She's amazing at it though and she has every guy going after her. Good for her though, that's probably one of the reasons I love her most, because she totally humble about it. She knows she is gorgeous, but she doesn't walk around with half a shirt and a skirt that is too short for even a two-year-old.

Alice, Rosalie and I all go to NYU for school. We have been living in New York for about three months now and I still can't get used to the fact that I live here! I've always wanted to live here in New York. I'm a city girl at heart, but us three were born and raised in Forks, Washington. A small, ants hill compared to New York City. Oh, how I loved being here.

I'm here studying to be a Film Editor for trailers that are put at the beginning of movies. That's probably the main reason I work here at the theater, I am able to see trailers over and over again and am able to get a better look at the music and clips they put in the movie. Alice is studying to be a fashion/make up artist for celebrities. She is constantly text her skills on me, it drives me nuts sometimes. Rose is studying mechanical engineer. All things we love to do, and all we can do together right here.

Today was the last day of class and I could not wait for the summer to start. I was getting out of my last class for the day when I heard my name being called.

"Bella!"

"Oh hey Mike!"

This is Mike Newton. One of first people I met when coming to the big apple. He's a Junior here, training to become a nurse. He's also really, REALLY annoying sometimes. He always seams to be there when ever I get out of class. It's kind of creepy in a way.

"So, do you have any plans this weekend?" He asked with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

Now, I like Mike don't get me wrong, but for some reason he is just creepy. I can't seam to put my finger on it. He constantly asks me out and I have given more variations of the word no, then I ever wanted to. I had to think of something. Luckily for me, my new job already saved my butt.

"I have to work this weekend, we have Star Trek coming out, and every showing is going to be insane." I replied hoping he would finally just take the hint.

"Oh… well maybe next week." Can't this guy take a hint? Gerr!

"Yea, maybe." I said, I didn't want to ruin our friendship and I knew he meant it more then he wanted me to think.

I walked away with a thankful prayer in my heart that I had to work this weekend, even if it was going to kill me.

"One large popcorn, half butter and two large drinks, coke, and a diet? " I asked the customer, double-checking that the order was right. I had been messing it up all night and I was really starting to get sick of it. Not just that, but I also fall all the time, which, working with butter, doesn't help a whole lot.

Man this really sucks, I thought to myself as the next concession orders came and went. It had been a pretty busy night at the theater, considering the fact that this was New York on a Monday night. But, I guess the sudden interest in the anthill of a theater probably had something to do with the arrival of Anthony Masen, the "Dream boat" movie star Alice was always talking about. I didn't pay much attention to that type of thing. But, having Alice and Rosalie as your roommates, you can't really get away from it.

Earlier

"Oh BelIllllla!" I cringed, I knew this was going to happen, every time the pixie of a girl wants something from me she always uses that too sweet voice of hers. And knowing me, I cave every time! Stupid little pixie.

As I debated with myself on wither or not I should actually answer Alice, I decided it was best not to try her patience. It always ended up with something that I hated. "Yes Alice?"

"So, you know how your theater is right next to the hotel Anthony is staying at?" She asked as she rocked on the balls of her feet.

"Yes?" Answering hesitantly, I could already see the gleam in her eye as she held up that monstrosity of a make up kit. "OH NO YOU DON'T ALICE!"

"Please Bella I have a real good feeling about tonight! Please Please, PLEASE.....!" And on and on she would go until I gave in, I decided to spare myself the torture.

"FINE! Alice, fine. You can do my make up, but you do know I have to wear my uniform, right?" I laughed as I saw her face drop in horror, as she remember the ugly purple polo, black pants, and a black hat I had to wear to work.

She took a deep breath, "I can deal with that." and knowing Alice, she could make anything look good.

"Fine." I was really hoping she would just give up, but that energizer bunny doesn't give up that easily.

Now

So here I am, at work, praying that my make up stays on because of how bad I'm sweating. Running back and forth gathering peoples orders, and hoping I don't fall flat on my face. But I had the evening to look forward too.

I had to work the midnight movie tonight. Normally we didn't get anyone in for these movies, they were the older type of movies, and people here, were into the recently released. But I absolutely love old movies. I loved how there wasn't an inappropriate scene every five seconds, and a swear word every two.

It would be slow tonight, probably no one even, so I hoped my manager would let me off early. It was one of my favorites, _Some Like it Hot_, with Marilyn Monroe. Alice and Rose were going to meet me for it, but I had to beg my manager to let me off early.

It was five minutes until the movie started and no one had bought tickets, well Rose, Alice and I had, but technically we got in free, so that didn't really count. I shuffled to the back to beg Mandi, my manager, to let me get off five minutes early to see the movie.

"Mandi, can you do me a huge favor" I pleaded.

Mandi sighed heavily, "What do you want Bella?" I could tell she was tired and I felt bad for asking her to finish closing for me. But I'd never seen this movie on a massive screen and it was the only time it was showing.

"Could you, by any random chance, finish closing for me? Please, I really want to see this movie and it starts in..." I looked down at my "Rolex" - I bought it on the street early that week, I've always wanted one- " 2 minutes. Please, I already finished closing the rest of the stand, all you would have to do is finish the popper and lock the doors."

I really hated doing this to Mandi, but this was a once in a life time opportunity, and I had to go and see this movie. She sighed with a white flag flashing across her face, "Fine."

"Thank you Mandi!" I yelled as a bee lined it out the back room and into the theater where Alice and Rose sat, waiting for the movie to start.

I turned to Alice beaming with excitement as I realized I was about to see one of my favorite old movies on the big screen. She smiled wide seeing my excitement, but then realized my wild bush on top of my head.

"Bend" Was all she said to me, but I knew the words well. She said this word to me ever time she needed to fix my hair. I let her do as she pleased while I waited for the movie to start. Right on que, Alice ended her torture as the trailers started to roll with a satisfied smile on her face.

As the lights dimmed down, I notice a blond haired figure walk in through the door. I shifted to my right as a stared Alice and Rosalie in the eye, "Is that, Anthony Masen?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and adding me to favorites and everything.**

**Chapter 2**

Alice and Rose stared wide eyed as they watched the beautiful sculpted man climb the stars to the seat right in front of us.

You know when you think about meeting one of your favorite actors or pop stars, and you get kind of warm and excited feeling with a jolt of electrical shock. Well, times that by about a hundred and you get what was running through my system at that very second. I felt like the whole dang power company was running through my system. And I'm not even close, as big of a fan as Alice is. Maybe this is what meeting a star feels like. I've never really seen anyone famous, so maybe it was the excitement.

As I stared in shock and curiosity at the man who had just re boosted my system Alice leaned over and practically yelled, "Dang! He's even hotter in person!"

I groaned audibly, that girl does not know the difference between loud and quiet. "Alice!" I whispered/yelled, "Shut the heck up! He CAN hear you!"

I looked down to see if he heard any of the conversation that just went on between Alice and I. And to my complete horror, he was shaking with laughter.

"Oh can this get any worse?" I mumbled to myself. Apparently, I spoke way too soon. All I know is that in the split seconds I was looking down, Alice, my supposed friend, had leaped over to the seat in front of us, right next to The Anthony Masen. I was horrified, appalled, and any other word that has to do with mortified.

"Hey, your Anthony Masen right?" Alice asked in that way to up beat tone for this time of night.

"Yes....?" Anthony said. I'm sure he was thinking what kind of crazy loonies piratically scream how hot someone is, leap over seats, and almost attack him.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. I'm a huge...." I couldn't take this anymore. I felt bad for the guy. I know he gets this kind of stuff all the time. Being a superstar like him. And, knowing Alice, she would most definitely talk this guys ear off for most of the movie, and just wanted to give the guy one normal night.

I bent down right in between the two. "Sorry sir, I'll get rid of the annoying little pixie for you." I said to him, a little stunned by how true Alice's hot statement was. "Alice, leave him a lone, I'm sure he get's this a lot, and he came to the movie to enjoy it and not have you talking in his ear the whole time." She stuck her tongue out at me for a quick second and climbed over the seat.

I turned back to Anthony. "Sorry about that, she won't bother you for the rest of the night. Enjoy the show!" I said a little too enthusiasticly as I winked and smiled. I could tell he was a little stunned when I said this and I instantly regretted that. He just smiled though, kind of reassuringly, but the damage was done.

Why did I do that!?! Stupid me, well that's what happens when you work at a theater, you tell everyone and everything to enjoy the show, no matter where you are. Curse working at the theater!

Shaking my head at my pitifulness I slowly started to enjoy the movie. But only twenty minutes into the joyfulness that is Tony Curtis, I saw Anthony stand up, walk to the end of his row, up two steps and sit down right next to me. I was a little baffled by this I'm not going to lie. And I'm sure I looked socked as the beautiful boy sitting next to me just kept watching the movie.

Slightly confused and a little paranoid I just kept watching the screened, but being a little to engrossed in the man sitting next to me I couldn't even watch what was happening (even though I knew it line for line). I knew he knew I kept looking at him cause every time I did he would quickly glance in my direction and his sly little smile would become more pronounced. It was slowly starting to infuriate me. Finally I couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry, can I help you with something?" I asked, still a little confused on the fact that hot movie star man here came to sit next to plan Jane.

"No, just wanted to say thanks and ask your name." He said with a velvety voice closely fallowed by a crooked smile that would make any women go insane. At the moment I felt the electric current that had run through my body early that night come back for a second round.

I stared in awe at that amazing smile before I realized he had asked me a question."My name?" Wow Bella, great way to repeat the question he just asked. "It's Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella, I guess." I scrunched my face and brought my hand up to cover my eyes while my blush took over the rest of it as I realized how stupid I sounded.

He laughed his musical laugh, "Bella, I like that name." he said as he very kindly skipped over the fact that I had just humiliated myself.

I looked at him and thanked him silently for not making a fool out of me. And he smiled back with the most amazing smile. My heart sped up and I quickly looked back at the screen before my cheeks got any redder.

As the movie came to a conclusion and the credits came to an end we all just kind of sat there. I knew we had to get out of there so Mandi could close down the booth and lock up. Plus, I wanted to get out of there before I made an even bigger foul out of myself.

"Hey guys, we got to head out so Mandi can close this down. Bye Anthony!" and with that, I was out the door and waiting in the car for Rose and Alice.

"Why were you so anxious to leave? That my friend, was Anthony Masen!" Rose said to me as her and Alice entered her red BMW. "And I think he kind of liked you."

Shock over came me. Why in the heck would Anthony (gorgeous movie star hunk of a man) Masen want anything to do with me. "Guys, I made a complete fool out of myself in there. Can we please, just go home so I can wallow in self pity?"

We got home around 2:30 in the morning and we all went to bed. But I couldn't sleep a wink for a good hour. I was thinking about all the cool/witty things I could have said to Anthony. Realizing there was just no hope, I finally went to sleep.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning I woke up to the high pitched screaming coming from Alice and Rose in the front room.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOU BUTT OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW!" Why did they have to do this to me so early in the morning.

Slowly but surely I gathered myself together and mad my way to the front room of the apartment. And there was Rose and Alice jumping up and down with a bouque of roses. I looked at them, wondering who their new admirer for this week was going to be.

"So, who is your new admirer?" I said, wonder why they had to get me up for this.

"Come and read the card." Alice said, smiling from ear to ear.

I slowly walked over just to humor them, I grabbed the card and read:

_Bella,_

_Ok, so I know this is a bit strange and all but I would love to get to know you more. Would you mind having lunch with me today?_

_Anthony Masen_

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Alright. So here is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Kind of took me a little bit to put it up. **

**I hope to put the next couple chapters up soon but there is a ton going on in the next couple chapters that have to be presented nicely or the way the story ends in my head my not come out right in the end.**

**Thanks again. Please REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jack or (if your not familiar with that saying) I own nothing. :)**

**Chapter 3**

"AHHHH!" Yes, those were the screams of my two best friends.

"I can't believe he asked you out?" Alice yelled while jumping up and down with Rose.

"Yeah..." Honestly, I couldn't stop smiling. Even though he had kind of a cocky side, he had something about him, something I liked. Curse that charming movie star for making me like him. Ah! I can't believe this. Why would I want to date a movie star? Sure he's attractive beyond all reason, but he probably gets everything he wants and, my life would plastered all over the TV and magazines. What am I doing? I'm jumping into a future that may not even happen. He just wants a date... I could give him that I guess.

"Yeah? That's all you have to say! Anthony Masen just asked you out! ANTHONY MASEN!" Rosalie was beside herself as she said this. She just couldn't believe that I wasn't leaping up and down at this very thought.

"Rose, I understand that this is Anthony Masen. And honestly I do like him, I just..."

"Just what?!" Alice cut in not giving me a chance to finish my thought. "Bella, you like him, I know you do, it's really not that hard to tell. Plus, I know this is going to be a good relationship for you."

Dang, I would be stupid to go against Alice. Ger, why did that girl have to have this random power of being right all the time.

"Fine Alice, one date, if that goes well, we'll see about another." A nuclear bomb just went off in my house, or at least it sounded like it. Alice and Rosalie were screaming so loud I swear I had gone deaf.

"Guys! Shut up! My ears are starting to bleed." I tried to yell through the sudden out burst, but all I could do was laugh... My friends are so weird.

But something else had caught my attention at that very moment, the sound of Taylor Swifts, You Belong With Me, was coming from my phone in my bedroom. Who in the heck is calling me this early in the morning? "Hello?"

"Hello beautiful."

"Anthony? How did you get my number?" I asked.

For the second time time that morning I heard Rosalie's and Alice's high pitched screams. "Anthony?! Is that Anthony Masen your talking to Bella? Tell him hi for me."

"Me too!" Shrieked Rose.

I could hear the smile in his voice when he answered, "Alice." He said simply. "You know, I'm afraid your friends have a hidden agenda."

I laughed at this, knowing Alice and Rose, they do have something up their sleeves. "Ya, they tends to do that.... Often."

Hearing his laugh was something that I would have never thought I would go weak at the knees for. But I even had to catch myself from slamming against the floor when I heard the velvet of his voice in a true laugh. "Ya, um.. so I called because I realized that I didn't put a time or a place on the card, and you have no way of getting a hold of me. That's completely my fault." He said while I tried to shake myself out of my daze.

"Oh, ya, I- I probably wouldn't have realized that until I was about ready to leave." I said with a light laugh.

There was silence that the end of the receiver, "Hello?"

"Haha... Sorry, I just didn't think you would have come honestly."

Smiling too myself I answered with the only thing that would come to my mind, "Me too." I said with a slight laugh. "I never thought I would say, 'yes I would like to go on a date with you', but here I am. So, you better tell me when and where before I change my mind."

"Okay, okay, meet me at Shay De Lure around noon." I could hear the smile in his voice again, and all I could do was breath in and out a sigh of content as I looked at Alice and Rosalie's smiling faces with mine quickly matching theirs.

"Okay, deal! I'll talk to you soon."

"Haha! Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye." I couldn't say this last part without biting my bottom lip as a small smile played on my face. Even if I'm not a huge fan of the way movie stars act, I have to admit, this boy does have my heart racing.

Ding Dong!

Man, why is everyone up this early in the morning? "Alice," I said grabbing my head as a stream of poundings made its way to my head, "Could you please answer the door? I'm going to go get dressed seeing as how everyone else seems to be up this early in the morning."

"Sure!" She sang while dancing to the door.

Letting out a massively deep breath I made my way to my room. I could hear Alice's and Rosalie's very welcoming voices greet our new guest as I bit the lid of the child proof Ibuprofen. Ever sense we were little Rose and Alice would make fun of me for biting off the cap of the medicine bottle, why line up the stupid triangles when you can just bite it right off, right?

This thought quickly left my head when hearing the all to familiar flirtatious laughs of my best friends. They always did this when they have met a cute guy, and it always ended up with then trying to hook me up with their poor defenseless wing man. It's not like their not cute, most of them are, but when they ask me to dance all heck breaks loose. I run into them, step on their feet, hit them in the face with my elbow. That last one I mentioned was more recent, we were dancing to one of my favorite songs, Dude Looks Like a Lady, and he flung me out and tried to pull me back in. But, when I rolled back my elbow caught his upper lip and his nose square in the face. I don't know if I have seen so much blood come out of a man, so let's just say, I didn't receive a phone call after that.

Shaking myself out of that terrible thought I threw on the closest pair of jeans and the T-shirt I threw on the bed side table the night before, I raced my way to the living room. This single action of racing to the living room, may have caused a broken nose to the next poor defenseless guy in my way, that if it weren't for the most beautiful, gorgeous, model like, greek god sitting right in front of me to catch my extremely clumsy body, I would have taken out his eyes, nose, and the entire left side of his face.

_I'm such a cults_, this short but true thought ran through my head while I kept my eyes such. However, his arms holding me close to his body to keep me from falling wasn't the worse feeling in the world. He was muscular, but not overly so that I felt like I was about to be crushed by big foot, but just enough to feel comforted. And he smelt so good, earthy with a little sweet mixed in, it was something that I had never smelt before and yet it instantly be came my favorite smell in the world.

"E-hem" Oh crap, there is Rosalie's annoying little cough, now I have to open my eyes, I'm probably bright red. Just open your eyes Bella, a couple seconds of awkwardness and then it's over. Ah! Why can't I bring myself to open my eyes? Come on Bella!

Slowly creeping my eyes open second by second, I stared into the most gorgeous emerald eyes that I had ever seen in the history of the world. I'm a little embarrassed to admit this, but, they were so stunning that my breath stopped dead for a good five seconds.

Then came that crooked, mesmerizing smile. The smile that would leave anyone speechless, the freaken smile that left me dazed, and speechless when he said the simplest conversation starter, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

**AN: Okay, please PLEASE don't hate me for taking forever to write. I'm mad at myself. You know when you get writers block, ya, that's kind of what happened.**

**The next chapter should be up soon. Should.**

**And guys, one last thing, Thank you everyone who added me as Favorites and Alerts. Totally makes me stoked to have those. Also, I really REALLY love reviews, really. :) I was hoping to get at least 10 more reviews, so that would make.... 16 total. Come on guys!**

**Thanks again!**

**- Badicalness**


End file.
